La Verdad Duele
by Angel-LauraR
Summary: Una noche de diciembre Aoko descubre la habitación secreta en la casa de Kaito después de haber pasado su primera noche juntos. Ella sale corriendo de allí mientras los copos de nieve tiñen de blanco la ciudad.


Dislaimer: Los personajes de Magic Kaito no me pertenecen.

Bueno, esto es un nuevo shot que he escrito.

* * *

La Verdad Duele

Sentía algo cálido rodearla suavemente por la cintura, así como el contacto de su rostro contra un cuerpo igual de cálido.

Abrió lentamente los ojos para encontrarse una figura masculina cubierta por una sábana blanca de cintura para abajo.

Subió su rostro para ver la inocente y dulce cara de Kaito dormido profundamente y como Díos lo trago al mundo.

Recordó los sucesos de la noche anterior con un rubor presente en sus mejillas.

El día anterior ambos habían quedado para dar un paseo por la noche, al ser invierno el clima era algo frío, pero ese día era perfecto para dar una vuelta en pareja, sin embargo jamás imaginó que la velada acabaría de esa forma. Era cierto que llevaban más de un año saliendo, y que ambos habían cumplido la mayoría de edad un par de meses atrás, pero jamás se habían planteado siquiera la idea de llegar a ese tipo de contacto, aunque siempre había estado presente en sus mentes, después de todo es parte de la vida.

En cierto modo fue obra del destino que eso pasara, esa noche su padre no estaría en casa, y por ello al principio de la cita había estado algo deprimida. Puede que estuviera acostumbrada a ello, pero siempre que sucedía no podía evitar entristecerse. Por ello siempre que eso pasaba ella pasaba la noche en casa de Kaito. Estaban toda la noche despiertos jugando a algún juego, viendo una película o simplemente disfrutando de la compañía del otro.

Pero esa noche todo fue diferente, cuando llegaron al sofá se sentaron, pero sin que Aoko lo previera Kaito la besó sorpresivamente, y a partir de ahí todo sucedió.

Realmente no se arrepentía por lo ocurrido, Kaito la amaba y jamás le había hecho daño, y sobre todo, ella también le amaba, y estaba feliz de que ellos estuvieran juntos.

Se acurrucó un poco más en Kaito, pero en ese momento se dio cuenta de que tenía la garganta terriblemente seca, y no era para menos, llevaba más de ocho horas sin beber nada.

Con algo de pena se desenvolvió de los brazos de Kaito y se enrolló en una de las sábanas blancas y se dispuso a bajar, pero antes se acercó al rostro de su novio y le plantó un dulce beso en la comisura de los labios.

Después de eso se movió encaminándose hacia la puerta pero algo la detuvo.

El cuadro de Toichi Kuroba tenía una pequeña rendija en el lado derecho por la que podía pasar el aire.

Algo sorprendida y curiosa se acercó y poco a poco abrió la pequeña puerta que llevaba a lo que podría ser la causa del fin de su mundo perfecto.

Cruzó por el cuadro, asustándose de lo que sus ojos le mostraban. Estaba en una pequeña habitación con varios coches y una máquina de discos. Pero lo que más llamativo se le hacía era el traje de Kaito Kid situado en medio de la gran habitación.

Se acercó a este con todo su cuerpo temblando ante la idea que tenía en su mente; Que Kaito fuese Kid. Para asegurase acercó su nariz al traje blanco, buscando cierta fragancia que encontró a los pocos segundos, ya que todo el traje la tenía. La fragancia de Kaito estaba en todo el traje, mostrando que no era una o dos las veces que se lo había puesto, sino varias.

Ahora lo entendía absolutamente todo. La causa de todas las llamadas perdidas en las noches de robos de Kid, que no estuviera en su casa, que siempre defendiera tanto al ladrón, que lo idolatrara…Él era Kid.

Las lágrimas empezaron a surcar su rostro una tras otra repitiendo una y otra vez el mismo recorrido. Ya ni siquiera podía aguantar de pie, por ello poco a poco fue deslizándose hasta el suelo, donde se reafirmó con más fuerza la sábana que llevaba.

Dolía mucho, demasiado. Su novio y mejor amigo de la infancia era la persona que más odiaba. La persona que arruinó la vida a su padre y que le quitó la atención del mismo. Él era lo que más odiaba, y a la vez lo que más amaba.

A lo mejor en otras circunstancias pediría explicaciones y le gritaría o tiraría algún objeto que le hiciera daño, pero esa noche, después de lo que había ocurrido no tenía fuerzas para hacerlo.

¿Para qué? ¿Qué ganaría con todo eso? ¿Un `` lo siento ´´ o un `` solo te utilicé ´´´? Y lo peor era que no sabía cual de las dos respuestas le dolería más, porque sabía que ambas significaban lo mismo, solo que una de ellas sería más dura que la otra, pero a fin de cuenta eran igual de hirientes.

Estuvo un buen rato ahí, sin siquiera hacer un movimiento, solo su respiración acelerada y las lágrimas que seguían cayendo por sus mejillas demostraban que seguía con vida, pero que realmente en ese momento preferiría estar muerta.

Se incorporó lentamente, dándose cuenta de que de nada servía ya lamentarse de lo sucedido. Lo hecho hecho estaba, y no había forma de deshacerlo por mucho que quisiera.

Pero en el fondo lo que más le dolía era que había traicionado a su padre, a la única familia que le quedaba acostándose con su mayor enemigo, aunque ella en el momento no lo supiera.

Fue caminando lentamente hasta la habitación en la que había estado antes junto a Kaito.

Con mucho sigilo fue recogiendo toda su ropa, que estaba esparcida por toda la habitación, pero hubo algo que no encontró; su blusa. La blusa de color azul cielo que Kaito le regaló, pero el puso una condición para tal regalo sin razón aparente. Que ella le diera un beso. Y ella encantada por el romanticismo de su novio acepto.

Sin embargo en esos momentos a ella eso no le parecía nada romántico, solo lo veía con un simple truco más para ir ganándosela.

Recordó que esta debía de encontrase en el salón, el lugar donde todo comenzó, y efectivamente allí estaba, tirada en el suelo algo arrugada, pero eso era lo que menos importaba en ese momento.

Se puso toda su ropa en el menor tiempo posible, y acto seguido salió por la puerta en dirección a su propia casa. Pero no pudo abrir la puerta, ya que al parecer las llaves que llevaba en el bolsillo de su pantalón se habían caído seguramente en algún lugar de la casa de Kaito.

No quería volver a ir, y no lo haría.

Sabía perfectamente que todas sus amigas estaban de vacaciones fuera de la ciudad, dado que era invierno, y no podía ir a la central de policía, lo que menos quería era preocupar a su padre y que averiguara todo lo ocurrido.

Recién en ese momento se dio cuenta de los diminutos copos blancos que poco a poco teñían de blanco la ciudad.

Ella sin rumbo comenzó a correr por las solitarias calles de la ciudad perdida en sus recuerdos, la mayoría de ella y Kaito.

No podía evitar que le doliera su mentira en lo más profundo. Ella realmente había confiado en él, le había ayudado cuando su padre sospechó de él...¡Le había dado su virginidad!

Agachó su mirada intentado esconder las lágrimas que volvía a descender por el camino ya formado de las anteriores, fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de donde había ido sin siquiera ser consciente de ello…Estaba en la torre del reloj, el lugar donde todo comenzó, el sitio por el que ahora estaba como estaba. Sino hubiera asistido allí aquel día no habría conocido a Kaito, y por tanto no estaría sufriendo en esos momentos.

Poco a poco se fue acercando hasta el lugar donde Kaito le dio la rosa cuando se conocieron y allí se fue deslizando hasta el suelo, donde abrazo sus piernas hundiendo la cabeza entre ellas en un intento de consolarse.

No le importaba que el suelo estuviera frío y mojado gracias a la nieve, tampoco le importaba que su ropa poco a poco se fuera humedeciendo. En ese momento no le importaba nada. Podían decirle que el mundo iba a acabar y ella seguiría allí tan tranquila esperando el final.

Estuvo ahí bastante rato, hasta que sintió una mano cálida acariciando sus manos que sabía perfectamente a quien pertenecía.

No quería levantar la vista, sabía que sí lo hacía sufriría más, dolería volver a ver esos ojos zafiros que tantos secretos le habían ocultado.

— Aoko, ¿por qué te has ido?

Después de eso no pudo evitar comenzar un llanto. Intentó que fuera silencioso, pero no pudo.

Kaito lo noto al instante, y sin saber exactamente lo que pasaba solo la abrazó como pudo. Pero ella no se dejo, se alejo de él sin mirarle todavía a los ojos.

Ante esto Kaito se sorprendió gratamente. No entendía por qué su chica después de lo sucedido estaba reaccionando así, como tampoco entendía el por qué se había ido a esas horas de la madrugada de su casa. Aunque lo que sí sabía es que seguro que era por su culpa, sino no estaría así.

Se volvió a acercar a ella, ahora de un modo más suave, esta vez acariciando su cabeza.

Ella por fin dio una reacción diferente a la de apartarse, esa vez le miró a los ojos.

Él al fin pudo ver sus lágrimas, y aún sin saber la razón de estas comenzó a quitárselas con dulces caricias.

Aoko intentó apartarle la mano, pero el frío que hacía la había debilitado hasta el punto de que iba a desmayarse, pero antes de eso pudo decir algo.

— ¿Por qué me ocultaste que eras Kid? — preguntó justo antes de perder la consciencia.

A la mañana siguiente Aoko despertó en una cama conocida, más concretamente en la cama de Kaito.

Aunque aún estaba algo adormilada pudo recordar perfectamente todos los sucesos de la noche anterior, así como los de la madrugada.

Desearía que estos últimos hubieran sido una pesadilla, pero sabía perfectamente que había sido totalmente real.

Recién en ese momento se dio cuenta de que no estaba vestida como recordaba, solo llevaba puesta la ropa interior y no veía su blusa ni su pantalón por ninguna parte.

En ese momento la puerta se abrió de golpe y pudo ver a un Kaito que la miraba con los ojos tristes.

— No debiste haberte ido así a noche…Estaba preocupado al no verte a mi lado.

— ¿Qué querías que hiciera? ¿Qué me quedara aquí después de descubrir que tú eras Kid? — preguntó Aoko mirándole directamente a los ojos, pero él apartó la mirada — Me sentía tan…idiota por haberme dejado engañar por ti. No se como pude creer todo lo que me dijiste, debí darme cuenta de que todo esto lo hacías para tener el camino fácil como Kid y que tú en realidad no me amab…— no pudo continuar ya que Kaito la besó y aunque ella intentó resistirse no pudo, Kaito seguía siendo más fuerte que ella.

— Ni se te ocurra decir que no te amo — manifestó después de separarse del beso sujetándola por detrás de cabeza obligándola a mirarle directamente a los ojos en un intento de que viera la sinceridad en sus ojos.

— ¡No mientas Kaito! Y no intentes si quiera volver a besarm…— Kaito no la dejó terminar de nuevo y la volvió a besar, pero esta vez más lento y acariciando su cara con una mano mientras con la otra la mantenía cerca de él.

Aoko intentaba separarse de él con todas sus fuerzas, pero no podía, la tenía aprisionada, y aunque realmente no le estuviera haciendo daño no quería eso, sabía que solo se estaba aprovechando, que él no la amaba…

Cuando al fin consiguió librarse de su agarre se separó de él y le dio una bofetada en la mejilla.

Kaito sin embargo lejos de darse por vencido volvió a besarla otra vez obteniendo el mismo resultado, solo que esta vez el golpe fue más fuerte.

Kaito no se iba a rendir, eso lo tenía claro, le daba igual cuantas bofetadas se llevara sí así conseguía que Aoko se diera cuenta de que él no la había utilizado.

La miró fijamente un rato antes de besarla otra vez, pero esta vez él se acercó lentamente, dándole a ella la oportunidad de pararlo si quisiera. Pero ella no se movió, y Kaito finalmente la beso por tercera vez, deseando que esta vez ella correspondiera.

Aoko en ese momento no le dio más vueltas y correspondió el beso. Puede que fuera porque aún estaba algo dormida o porque realmente quería volver a sentir el contacto de los labios de Kaito en los suyos.

Ambos se dieron cuenta de algo en ese beso. Era exactamente igual al primero que se dieron, exceptuando claramente los últimos hechos sucedidos.

Se separaron lentamente, aunque Kaito no permitió que Aoko se pusiera a pensar en lo que acababa de hacer ya que volvió a besarla una vez tras otra, disfrutando de los que podrían ser los últimos besos entre ambos, ya que si Aoko no aceptaba la explicación sobre por qué le oculto lo de Kid seguramente lo mandaría directo a la cárcel, y lo peor sería si el inspector Nakamori se enteraba de lo sucedido la noche anterior, aunque él no se arrepentía de nada, es más estaba feliz por lo que ocurrió, y poco le importaba que el inspector lo torturara de por vida si se enteraba, ya que el recuerdo de eso quedaría en su memoria para siempre.

Aoko estaba hecha un lío, por un lado quería separarse de Kaito y darle otra bofetada por atreverse a besarla, pero por otro lado quería que él no parase, quería quedarse así para siempre y olvidar todo lo que la atormentaba, olvidar todas y cada una de las tristezas y ver solo las alegrías. En el fondo ella sabía que Kaito no podía haberla utilizado de un modo tan sucio, ella en el fondo sabía que Kaito era una buena persona que no robaría por puro placer, tenía que tener una razón, y ella la escucharía aunque fuera lo último que hiciera. Debía asegurarse, no podía vivir huyendo de lo que había sucedido, y no pensaba hacerlo.

Se separaron lentamente, y esta vez Kaito le dio espacio para que reordenara todas sus ideas, era ella la que tendría que querer escucharlo, sino por mucho que le dijera no llegarían a ninguna parte.

Al rato Aoko lo miró fijamente a los ojos, decidida a preguntarle.

— Kaito, ¿por qué eres Kid?

Esa era la cuestión. Kaito había planeado millones de veces como le diría algún día que era Kid, desde el principio estaba seguro de que se lo tendría que decir en algún momento, pero él pensó que ese momento sería cuando por fin consiguieran atrapar a aquellos que buscaban a Pandora,pero no siempre las cosas salen como se planean, y aunque sabía que contárselo era ponerla en peligro no podía dejar que ella se fuera de su vida, no ahora. Él sabía a lo que se enfrentaba el día en que le confesó sus sentimientos, pero ya había averiguado en aquel entonces que no podía vivir sin ella, que por mucho que quisiera negarlo estaba perdidamente enamorado de su mejor amiga, de la chica poco femenina, algo bruta que le pegaba con una fregona y a la cual siempre le miraba la ropa interior. La única chica del planeta que odiaba a Kid con todas sus fuerzas, y que por lo que descubrió después de su confesión amaba a Kaito Kuroba, algo irónico, puesto que ambos eran la misma persona.

Inspiró y espiró varias veces para calmarse, necesitaba estar tranquilo para poder relatarle a Aoko la causa de por qué se convirtió en el ladrón de guante blanco Kaito Kid.

— Aoko, yo no soy Kid por puro gusto. Todo esto comenzó hace unos nueve años en el accidente de mi padre, o más bien asesinato, ya que una organización desconocida saboteó su truco de escapismo para quitarlo de en medio. Yo no supe de esto hasta hace poco más de un año, cuando apareció Kid. ¿Recuerdas aquel día en la escuela en el que me dijiste que no podría superar a Kid? Bueno pues, después de aquello investigué a Kid, ya que para mí ese ladrón no era nada, ya que para mí, él único mago que me supera es mi propio padre. Con esos pensamientos me acerqué al cuadro de mi padre, y al apoyar la mano se abrió una habitación que para mí era totalmente desconocida. Allí encontré varios indicios que me hicieron ver que Kid era mi padre, pero en ese momento me pregunté quién sería el impostor que había robado bajo el nombre de Kaito Kid, y con el propósito de descubrirlo me vestí con el traje de Kid y fui en busca de aquel falso Kid. Mi sorpresa fue grande al descubrir que era Jii, el antiguo asistente de mi padre, él me confundió con mi difunto progenitor y me confirmó no solo que mi padre fue Kid, sino también que fue asesinado, pero no fue hasta él día de tu decimoséptimo cumpleaños cuando descubrí quienes eran los asesinos y qué buscaban. Su objetivo era una joya legendaria que ellos llaman Pandora, la cual dicen que en el momento y lugar adecuado deja caer lágrimas que otorgan la juventud eterna a aquel que las beba, aunque parezca lo más absurdo del mundo esos hombres lo creen, y por esa maldita joya mi padre abandonó este mundo, y por eso juré que encontraría Pandora y la destruiría con mis propias manos. Pero, por muy valiosa que sea esa joya no puede igualarse a la que yo encontré — dijo mirando en todo momento los ojos azules de Aoko.

— ¿De qué joya hablas ahora? — cuestionó Aoko, que no le había interrumpido en ningún momento de su explicación.

— De ti, tú eres esa joya — expresó acercándose hasta Aoko acariciándole una de las mejillas que ahora tenía roja — Una joya que siempre supe que me podrían robar, por ello aún sabiendo lo que te ocultaba no pude evitar decirte lo que sentía, no quería perderte, y sabía que te perdería si esperaba hasta encontrar a Pandora, pero no quería contarte nada por miedo a que esos hombres te encontraran y te secuestraran. Sabía que estarías segura siempre y cuando mi identidad no fuera revelada.

— Kaito…

— Escucha Aoko, sé que no merezco que me perdones, que soy un imbécil e idiota por no habértelo contado antes, pero tenía miedo de que se me fuera de las manos y que por alguna razón esos hombres me descubrieran. Sé que es tarde, pero lo siento Aoko, jamás quise hacerte daño, lo único que quería era hacerte feliz en todo momento — suspiró — ¿Crees que algún día puedas perdonarme? — preguntó al final con una mirada que demostraba lo vulnerable que estaba en ese momento.

Aoko sabía perfectamente la respuesta a su pregunta. Sus razones para hacer lo que hacía eran nobles, no lo hacía por fama o por fortuna, lo hacía por justicia y ella debía admitir que habría hecho lo mismo por su padre.

— ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? — cuestionó antes de querer dar la respuesta, a lo que Kaito asintió — ¿Qué es lo que sientes por mí exactamente?

— ¿Qué que siento? Te amo Aoko, con todo mi ser, lo único que quiero es estar siempre contigo, formar una familia juntos…Lo deseo todo, pero contigo a mí lado siempre.

— Kaito, yo por mucho que quiera no puedo odiarte. Te equivocaste al ocultárnoslo a mí y a mi padre, podríamos haberte ayudado y no habrías tenido que ser Kid.

— Aoko no quería meteros en problemas, no quería meteros en todo esto. Esta es mi responsabilidad, no la vuestra.

— Kaito, ¿tú sigues queriendo estar conmigo? — consultó Aoko cambiando el tema.

— Claro que sí, pero se que tú no querrás estar conmigo nunca jamás como parej…

No pudo acabar ya que Aoko lo abrazó sorprendiéndolo. No se esperaba este acto espontáneo de la chica.

— Imbécil, te he amado desde que tengo uso de razón y por mucho que odiara a Kaito Kid no puedo odiar a Kaito Kuroba, porque te amo Kaito.

Kaito enmudeció ante lo dicho por Aoko, no se esperaba eso ni de lejos, realmente era lo que quería oír pero no lo esperó. Creía que como mucho le perdonaría, pero que le pediría que desapareciera de su vida.

— ¿Estoy soñando? — dudó Kaito.

Aoko como respuesta le dio un beso en la comisura de los labios para después hacerlo en los labios.

Kaito al principio algo sorprendido correspondió sujetándola de la cintura, atrayéndola a él.

Cuando el oxígeno se acabó y tuvieron que separarse ambos tenían sonrisas en sus rostros.

— ¿Esto que significa? — interpeló Kaito.

— ¿Tú qué crees mi ladrón? — respondió con una pregunta a la vez que volvía besarle — Te amo, y no podría separarme de ti.

— Aoko, te prometo que jamás volveré a ocultarte nada. A partir de ahora siempre te diré la verdad.

— Más te vale, porque si vuelves a mentirme no habrán más oportunidades Kaito. No quiero volver a sentirme como cuando descubrí la verdad.

— No dejaré que te vuelvas a sentir así, porque a partir de ahora Kid desaparecerá para siempre.

— Kaito…Pero tú venganza…

— La completaré, pero esta vez lo haré bien y le pediré ayuda a tu padre aunque eso me cueste algún tiempo en prisión. Pienso hacer las cosas bien y así poder merecerte — explicó mientras le acariciaba el pómulo.

— No tienes que hacer eso para demostrar nada.

— Aoko confío en ti y en tú padre, y pienso ponerme en vuestras manos ahora, es mi decisión.

— Esta bien…Pero mi padre no vendrá hasta esta noche y…

— ¿Y? — interrogó él pensando varias posibilidades de lo que Aoko iba a decir.

— Podríamos ir a dar un paseo hasta entonces.

La cara de Kaito cambió totalmente. ¡Un paseo! ¡Eso era lo que Aoko quería que hicieran antes de que él se entregara voluntariamente a su padre, con una alta posibilidad de que le metiera en la cárcel de por vida! Y eso si no se enteraba de lo que habían hecho la noche anterior, sino lo condenaría a pena de muerte.

En ese momento se dio cuenta de que Aoko se estaba riendo, para se más precisos de él.

— ¿Por qué te ríes?

— No se en que estarías pensando, pero has puesto una cara demasiado graciosa — manifestó antes de volver a reírse.

— Pues estaba pensando que tú padre me condenará a cadena perpetua, eso si no se entera de lo que tú y yo hicimos a noche y tú solo quieres dar un paseo antes de eso — comentó Kaito tranquilamente viendo que Aoko se había puesto algo roja.

— Mi padre no hará nada de eso, estoy segura.

— Si claro…

— Bueno, si no quieres dar un paseo, ¿qué es lo que quieres hacer?

— Bueno pues como querer… — declaró mientras miraba fijamente a Aoko con una mirada que lo decía todo.

Aoko entendió a la primera lo que su novio quería decir, y después de sonrojarse y estar un buen rato callada al fin pudo responder.

— Creo que va a ser una tarde larga…— inquirió a la vez que Kaito esbozaba una maliciosa sonrisa.

Fin


End file.
